supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Announcing the Cast
Announcing the Cast is a song sang by Team Supercentenarian, Team Mario, Team Toad, Team Pembroke, Team Belleville and Team Smash. All members of the six teams sang at the Legendz Pub in Rossmore, Ontario. User:Pikalin38/Fictional Ben and Toad's Contest Brooke Burke sang that song by herself at the Central Ontario Armwrestling Championships, without Koto Okubo and with Jiroemon Kimura and not featuring the teams participating in Brazil that week due to the Sao Paulo Indy 300 clashing it. Some of the lyrics on the song are used by the drivers at the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. Lyrics Koto Okubo: Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! Do you think 115 years is really old for Mr. Kimura? Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! Do you think 115 years is really old for Mr. Kimura? Birdo: Yes I would agree Koto He was born in 1897. All the way Allen We'll say that the oldest living man is Misawo Okawa Allen Ford (speaking): Misawo is not a man, so I don't agree with Birdo Koto Okubo: Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! April 19 is a birthdate? Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! April 19 is a birthdate? Jiroemon Kimura: Yes Koto that's my birthday I am a really old man But Misawo is from Japan Do you think the Japanese people? We'll say Misawo Okawa, Hatsue Ono, Mamie Rearden. Yoshi (speaking): Mamie is not Japanese. Misawo and Hatsue are. Koto Okubo and all Team Supercentenarian: All of us are old people in the world Jiroemon is not a woman Most of us are women expect for Jiroemon and James Koto Okubo: Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! Do you think that the place is old? Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! Do you think that the place is old? Bristol Palin (speaking): I don't know the place But that's not over 115 years Allen Ford and all Team Belleville: We're younger than Koto Okubo Since 1897 is a black year, we'll never get tough I live in Pembroke and the others don't I'm in the mood Kitty Katswell The High Hookers rule so we don't lose the match! Evan Lysacek and all Team Pembroke: Every day a hotmail got a sh*t You're a bad word name and you're a f**kin' b*tch The High Hookers don't rule That gives a shot Team Toad, Team Mario, Team Smash: We're all members, since the glitches don't go. All the way Joanna Krupa So Heroes vs. Villains 1 will start Koto Okubo: Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! Do you think Dina was born on 19 April 1897? Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! Announcing the cast! Do you think Dina was born on 19 April 1897? Nicki Minaj: April 19, 1897 is the day the first Boston Marathon was held It's also the day Japan's oldest man ever was born Jiroemon Kimura! All of Ecuador (rapping): Germany, Serbia and Bosnia and Herzegovina, now in the stock car, racing at Jose Carlos Pace No flag of Croatia is required for the Arm Melter, yes. This is cool Bosnia and Herzegovina leads it all Get it done Serbia Germany is overtaking it Thanks to all Have fun in Brazil (The song ends with Brooke Burke and Kristi Yamaguchi seeing the armwrestlers) Category:Songs Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Songs Category:Supercentenarian Songs Category:All Casts Songs